Somewhere I Belong
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: A story how a girl finds a sister, and another one finds a home. This fanfic is not related to Linkin Park song which shares the same title. Set in an AU where humans do not exist.


Jubilife City, the capitol city of the Sinnoh region and home of almost half of it's population. Nowhere else is there such a large variety of Pokemon than here, like the Snorlax, who spend almost half of their day looking through the glass of the local candy store; the Liepard, who are more of the seductive type and almost always end up as either a thief or *ahem* 'behind a window' if you know what I mean; the Cloyster, who are secretive and are almost always plotting things, their shell closed so that nobody can disturb them; the Steelix, who are tough and iron-willed but can still be a great freind if you know them well enough; the Luxio, always cheerful and loyal, like most of the Electric-Types are; and the Froslass, who moved to the city from the fridgid north. Those are the cold and antisocial types, who don't really interact with the other Pokemon and rather make a humble home in the tunnel to Oreburgh City, finding true love in one of the miners.

However, there was one Froslass who was...different. Quite different I might add. This is the story of how her life got thrown completely upside-down. Figuratively speaking of course.

Our story begins on a spring day like any other. It was a Thursday, meaning that there was a market at the local plaza. Usually, there are many Pokemon who do their shopping at the market, and today wasn't an exception. One of the many Pokemon doing her usual shopping course was Jenny, an Ampharos. Just a regular Ampharos, nothing different than the rest, except for the fact that she was carrying two shopping bags and was appearently waiting for someone.

"Chelsea, are you finished? We haven't got all day!" She shouted to somebody in the distance.

"I'm coming, mom!" A voice yelled back. Jenny waited for a few moments until a Froslass who looked about 17 floated to her side, also carrying two shopping bags.

"Did you do what I asked of you?" She asked, hinting at one of the bags. The Froslass, (who was appearently named Chelsea) nodded heavily and opened it.

"Vegetables, bread, and fruit. Like you told me."

"And are you SURE you didn't buy more than we need." Her mother asked stern.

Chelsea thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope, you always tell me what happens when I eat too much candy. Otherwise I'll get even more hyperactive then I already am, and I just conquered my sugar addiction and it would be such a shame if I got addicted again. Then I get even more hyperactive than I am without it, and then I'm going to be rambling like I am now every day, and that-" she got so lost in thought that she dropped on of her bags, causing large amounts of candy to roll down the street. The Froslass noticed this, and grinned at her mother. "Hehehe, I think I couldn't help it."

Jenny looked at her, with a mix of dissapointment and love on her face. "You are excatly the same as that day I picked you up from the streets and raised you as my own."

"Yep! You were the greatest mother ever!" Chelsea floated over to her and kissed her on the cheek. The Ampharos shivered a bit from the sudden change of temperature,

"Aw, thank you, now lets go home." They were about to go home when Chelsea accidentally bumped into a Lucario.

"Oops, sorry. How clu-" She said, before getting intimidated by the pokemon. He was large, larger than a regular Lucario and had numerous scars running over his chest and face. He looked down at the Froslass, with eyes that could make Arceus himself tremble in fear.

"No, excuse me." He said with a distinct Russian accent. "How ignorant of mine that I didn't saw the two of you walking. I was just on my way home you see, but my daughter ran off."

Jenny looked up at him. "It's entirely our fault, mister..."

"Vladimir, but call me Vlad." The Lucario replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to call out to my daughter. JASMINE!" He shouted with a voice that made the entire marketplace look at him and was so loud that even an Exploud looked silent.

"Yes, dad?" A female voice replied.

"Come over here! We're going home."

"O-ok." A green-eyed Riolu also looking about 17 ran from somewhere in the marketplace to her father's side, looking noticably scared.

"Awwww, she's so cute!" Chelsea squealed at the sight of the little Fighting-Type.

"D-don't call me that." The Riolu replied blushing and slightly offended.

"She's a bit shy." Vlad said, stroking his daughter. "But she's one of the sweetest kids you'll ever see. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going home."

"That's fine." Jenny said. "We were also about to go home." The two of them went separate ways, but when Jenny turned her head she could've sworn she saw burn marks on the kid's back. She thought nothing of it, thinking she probably had an accident or something like that. After all, Vlad seemed a polite man, and it would be illogical that he would abuse a child like that, right?

Jenny and Chelsea returned home. Their house was nothing special, it had all the neccesairy stuff to live a decent life. It had a sofa, a bathroom, a TV, WI-FI, food and other basic things. The two cooked dinner together and proceed to eat.

"That Riolu was really cute, right? If I liked girls as much as guys, I think I'd kiss her right then and there. And that Lucario seemed like such a polite man." Chelsea rambled to her mother, who was busy eating.

Her mother swallowed her bite. "Yes, it looked like a really sweet kid, but I don't think she's all that happy with her life."

"Why do you think that?" The Froslass asked.

Her mother swallowed again. "Chell, do you remember that Riolu Zoe from your class?"

"Of course I remember her!" Chelsea shouted. "We are BFF's for about two whole years now! We do everything together! I even...y'know...experimented with her, remember, in your closet!"

"Yes, that was rather...surprising...but do you remember when she evolved?"

"Of course! It was when she started dating that Ninetales. What was his name again? Something with an M...Ah, I don't remember, but what does she has to do with all this."

Jenny proceeded to wash the dishes. "All I'm saying is that she evolved when something happened that made her really happy. Do you think that a 17 year-old girl had at least one moment in her life that made her really happy?"

"Uh-huh." Chelsea agreed. "My moment was that you ado-"

"Right. She was never happy enough to evolve. Other than that, I'm pretty sure I saw singed fur on her back. I'm telling you. I think there's something more to this." Suddenly, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll do it this time." Jenny sighed. She walked out of the hallway and opened the front door. "Yes?" She looked around to find the Riolu from the marketplace passed out at her doorstep, supporting a large guitar case. "Oh, Uxie! Chelsea!"

*a few hours later...*

The Riolu was tossing and turning, slowly opening her eyes. "Thank Arceus you're awake!" Jenny shouted. "I was certain that you'd..."

The Riolu carefully tried to sit, wincing in pain in the process. "Don't...worry...I'm...fine... It's not my time anyway."

"Your name was Jasmine, right?" Jenny asked. The riolu nodded. "What are you doing here, anyway? Why are you not with your father?"

"I-I fled." Jasmine said, with tears in her eyes. "Dad...he burned me again..." She added, pointingnat a large patch of singed fur on the bottom of her arm.

"He did that to you!" Jenny screamed. "Arceus have mercy with you, that's horrible. What kind of sick, twisted man would do such a thing!"

"He appearently." Jasmine replied. "He does it almost every day. And when we're out on the street together, I'm suddenly 'one of the sweetest kids you'll ever see'!" She said mad, imitating her fathers Russian accent. "I'm tired of it, so I fled. Hopefully finding a better place than there." She punched her pillow, leaving a large hole in it. "It's not fair that I have to go through hell everyday just because I'm-" She stopped herself from talking. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she fled into the first door she saw.

"I'll go talk to her." Chelsea said to her mother. She floated off and opened the door to the closet. There, between a row of hanging coats, was Jasmine crying. The Froslass floated over to her and laid an arm around her neck.

"Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "You can tell us everything. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I can't..." The Riolu replied sobbing. "It's too embarrasing."

"Did I just say that you can tell us everything?" Chelsea said smiling. "I don't care how embarrasing it is, if you don't talk about it, it won't go away." Jasmine smiled and nodded. She walked with her new freind to the living room, where Chelsea's mother was waiting.

"Well, dear?" She asked. "What were you going to say?"

Jasmine sat down on the sofa. Chelsea sat next to her, to support her when she needed it. The Riolu almost began to cry when she talked.

"The reason that I have to face abuse almost every day is...well...I'm..."

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"I'm...I'm...I'm gay." Jasmine finally let out, before collapsing in tears on Chelsea's lap.

"Is that what was bothering you all the time?" Jenny asked. Jasmine nodded, still crying on the lap of the Froslass. "But dear, that's nothing to be embarassed of."

Jasmine looked up. "It isn't."

Jenny shook her head. "No, it isn't. On the contrary, I find it amazing how you got the courage to come out like that."

"Y-you aren't going to hate me for it?" Jasmine asked.

"Hate you? Why would we hate you?" Chelsea asked bewildered. "I'm bisexual myself, why should we hate you for it?" She stroke the head of the Riolu. "Love is love, regardless of gender. That's what my mother always told me, right.?"

"Right. And your father is a horrible man! Abusing somebody just because of a different sexual preference!" Jenny said in agreement. The Riolu looked up, feeling relieved and dried the tears in her eyes.

"Um, can I ask you guys something?" She asked.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I really don't wanna go back, and it's getting quite late. So I was wondering if I could stay for the night."

Jenny kissed Jasmine on the cheek. "You can stay here as long as you want. You can sleep with Chelsea in the room. If you want, I could adopt you, since it would be wrong to send you back to your father."

"You mean I'm going to have a sister?" Chelsea asked hopeful.

"If she wants to." Jenny replied.

Jasmine thought about it for a bit, before nodding. "Okay, I'll stay. This looks like a cool place."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Chelsea happily floated across the room, hugging her newly found sister tight. "I have a sister! This is truly the best day of my life!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy." Jasmine said, gasping for air. "But could you please let go of me?"

Chelsea let go of the Fighting-Type. "Sorry." She apologized.

And that's the story of how a Froslass gained a sister in the most unusual of ways. Jasmine and Chelsea became the best of freinds, doing almost everything together with Chelsea's older freind. Vladimir never looked for his daughter, never even missing her. And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
